


Public Disturbance (sort of)

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, And I want Shika and Ino, Because Neji should live, F/M, Neji's thoughts, Post-War, but is just really ShikaIno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: Proposal gone wrong? Eh? Huh?





	

**Author's Note:**

> credits to creators and owners of Naruto and Sasameki Koto

Hyuuga Neji was not the kind of person to listen to another's business. He has always valued the trust and the need for it. After all, nobody wants his own matters revealed to the public. And Neji himself would prefer not involving himself in any drama of any kind, his or otherwise. After all, he's left that behind since the chuunin exams. In Neji's book, secrets are secrets.

It was a funny coincidence that he was a shinobi, whose bread and butter were gathering secrets. That and the fact that with Byakugan eyes, any secret can and will be reveal itself in the long run.

But because he is a shinobi and is a Hyuuga that he values privacy more than most. Despite almost being all-seeing, he and the rest of his clan had mastered the art of looking the other way.

So on this one Saturday, he was not expecting to break a self-imposed rule.

Tenten's palm on his face and her whole cheek pressed against the side of the booth. His face inches away from a more than acceptable-sized bust. She was almost sitting on his lap. Neji could not help but blush at the intimate position she had brought them on.

Tenten had never been a shy girl per se. She wasn't particularly loud like most girls. She didn't take part with them much at all other than the occasional Girl's Night Out. And this was when Ino was dragging her and Hinata. She didn't stand out much, to be honest. But he appreciates her. She was quite humble in spite of her accomplishments. She had a habit of comparing herself with the other kunoichi in her age, she was more awe-inspiring to Neji. She was relentless and determined to succeed in her own way. She was loyal and fierce and her strikes more methodical than other people might think. She wasn't someone he would be averse of spending his life with.

But sometimes she can be too curious for her own good.

Tenten pressed a finger to her lips when Neji made a sound. Like that mattered anyway. She already had her hand over his face. Soon he would die from asphyxiation. She doesn't seem to care or notice, though. She was still immersed in her eavesdropping over the next booth.

"...not that I wanted to!"

"...maybe I should have just..."

"...lazy idiot!... mean you broke up... gone for good!"

"...been years, Ino... mom's bothering me..."

"...should be! ...almost twenty-eight years... married!"

There was some silence for a bit and Tenten mushed her face harder on the wooden wall. It wasn't helping. Shikamaru and Ino were either whispering or not talking. Neji took this as an opportunity to pull her away from her snooping.

Tenten smacks him on his shoulder, not enough to hurt, but enough for him to raise his brow. She makes and angry face at him.

And then, loud and clear, Shikamaru says...

"Your luck in love is as bad as mine, you must be getting desperate with how old you are. So even though I'm not much of a catch, and this is kind of sudden, you'll probably go along with it! There's no way I can hide that... that's what I was thinking, but.. will you marry me? You're my only hope."

There is a tense second or two. It was as if the whole restaurant had ceased functioning as a whole. No one seemed to be breathing. Utensils have stopped scraping against plates. Conversations made a standstill. Chewing ceased. Waiters paused.

Even without checking, Neji knew everyone had heard and was listening in for a response. Even Neji wasn't as dense as he seemed in the matters of love. Tenten had made sure to train him well on that department.

Yamanaka Ino was a well-known kunoichi. She ranked as one of the best Konoha has produced. Be it in the espionage, information gathering and seduction part of their shinobi program. She had not stopped beyond what her clan can offer her and had pursued her medic nin studies to the end. She was an important asset to the interrogation unit and the Konoha General Hospital. She was sought after by many men (and even some women) after the war. If she was well-known before, she was a star. Yet in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, she was more infamous than famous.

Yamanaka Ino is notorious for being both beautiful, temperamental, deadly and (almost too) violent. Neji doesn't think Shikamaru would be one to forget these things. What with being her friend and the one helping assign missions and all. Shikamaru must have had a death wish of some sort.

There was the unmistakable sound of a slap echoing across the room; loud and clear like broken glass. All men winced while women's jaws dropped.

Ino storms out before anyone can make a move. Neji only gets a glimpse with how fast she is going but he sees the fury in her face.

After a while, people start moving again. They are trying to keep from talking about the sudden drama that unfolded. But the rumor mill was sure to be start chugging out gossip for days. Neji could see some women already tapping away on their phone like demons possessed.

There was only silence from the booth for a while. Tenten traded concerned glances with Neji and she shook her head, weary as if she were suffering and not Ino.

"Kami, help this guy," Tenten murmurs in exasperation.

"Well I guess it's bachelorhood for me." Shikamaru said to no one in particular, most likely musing to himself.

And then there's a sudden yell.

_**"You're supposed to come after me, you lazy idiot!"** _

**Author's Note:**

> It may be a bit OOC but that's only because I got this scene from Sasameki Koto when Norio _proposed_ to er, forgot her name. Basically all I could see was Shikaino. _Sorry slash not sorry._ And hey, Neji being alive is like, headcannon all over the Naruto fandom, right?


End file.
